Marshmallows and Dark Chocolate
by Vaoni
Summary: Why is it that when you think that every thing is going to be alright, everything decides to go horribly wrong? Featuring a drunk Dan, an angry Dr. Cox, an interfering Carla and Turk and a normally insane Elliot JDElliot TurkCarla CoxJordan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

AN: My first Scrubs fan fiction! I just love the show, love it to death! J.D is just to cool!! So Yeh. Will be JDA! I am so addicted to JDA, don't know why.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sometimes I feel that I can predict the future. _

_I first realized that I possessed this very awesome gift when I was twelve and predicted that Dan would lead me to the wrong school. I was right of course, though I must have had extra special abilities because my prediction on Dan's ability to navigate came true every year. _

_My most amazing prediction that I have ever had was much greater than my first simple discovery. It came to me the first moment that I set foot in Sacred Heart. As my foot connected with the pavement it suddenly struck me. One day, I would own a scooter. And just as I had predicted it, it had come… _

J.D's trail of thought was broke for a moment as he gazed down at his lovely Sasha, so sleek and sexy, the kind of girl he had always wanted in his life, motorized or not. The engine purred as he flew over the roads.

…_My most current prediction had actually occurred this morning just as I had woke up, springing on my conscious like those insanely creepy furry things from Gremlins. My prediction was this: today would be a good day. And just like every other prediction, this one would come true…_

He coughed as a bug flew into my mouth, thankfully spitting it out before he swallowed it

…_I wondered for a moment what happened to bugs when they were swallowed, did they just fly around in the stomach, waiting for the chance to fly out through the esophagus. Or perhaps the innocent bug was horribly burned alive by the acids, alone and suffering, wishing that it didn't have to end so tragically. _

Shrugging, J.D focused once again on the road and watched as the hospital loomed just ahead, waiting for more patients to swallow. Veering Sasha into the parking lot he let her hum for a moment before turning the engine off and removing the helmet. Shouldering his backpack he checked his pager before turning towards the doors to the hospital.

Walking towards the door (a slight skip in his step), he thought about all the good things that were sure to come. Perhaps Doctor Cox woke up on the good side of bed and was ready to accept him into his arms.

_Doctor Cox exits the doors towards J.D, a look of determination on his face. He stops before him and then bursts into a huge smile, spreading his arms wide and laughing. J.D jumps into the air and lands gracefully, launching himself into the man's arms. He watches (as if in slow motion) as Dr. Cox's face falls and reaches for J.D's outstretched neck._

A shudder passed through his body as he imagined the scene, his hands rub at his neck where Dr. Cox's would have 'been'. He lowers his hands as a voice from behind him interrupted his musings.

"Vanilla-bear!"

Turning around quickly he answer Turk smoothly, "Chocolate-bear."

A groan of frustration brought his attention to Carla who was rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

She paused, letting the tension sink in before speaking, "you do realize that you are referring to each other as ice-cream flavored animals?"

Turk turned to Carla, speaking as he did, "Oh, come on Baby, I haven't seen my Vanilla-bear for a while! He deserves a proper greeting."

J.D watched as Carla unfolded her arms and continued walking towards the hospital, calling as she did, "You saw him this morning!

Turk stared after her for a while before snapping out of his trance. He turned to J.D waving his finger back and forth pointing to himself and J.D before saying, "She just, so, doesn't get it."

J.D formed a west side sign with his hand and spoke as he followed Turk, who had begun to head towards the door, "I hear dat."

Catching up with Turk he changed his pace so that his footsteps matched his friends perfectly. The two doctors grinned to each other as they walked through the sliding doors.

"You two look stupid."

_How dare this person make fun of the perfectly synchronized walk!_

J.D snapped his gaze around to the offender. The Janitor leant against the walk, a crowbar in his hand. Somehow having half of his body emerged in shadow, making him look all the more terrifying.

_I wonder how he does that._

Taking a deep breath he glanced and Turk for support. The surgeon gave him a pointed look.

Stepping forward, J.D raised his chin up high as he spoke, "I'll have you know that our walk is extremely popular with the ladies."

The Janitor examined the bar and spoke, "what do they do, throw panties at you or something?"

Turk stepped beside J.D and smiled proudly, "they giggle and watch."

The Janitor raised himself off the wall, slapping the bar into his other hand as he did so, "yeah, that's because you look stupid."

_Nah, the ladies love it._

J.D smiled and spoke, "I'll have you know Janitor that I have scored with this walk."

_Hah!_

The Janitor froze for amount, as if in deep thought. J.D smiled to Turk, pleased with his winning.

The doctors turned and were about to walk when the Janitor spoke again, "what… you'll just call me Janitor for the rest of my life. So the two high class doctors don't think I'm good enough for a proper name…. So that's the way it is now."

"I never said that!"

"But you were implying it."

"…how do you know th…"

"Dudes!" The two arguing pair turned to Turk. He motioned to J.D in the direction of the elevator.

J.D, glad for the excuse to leave, turned quickly and walked away, the Janitors voice following them down the corridor.

"You can find my name of my tombstone when I die!"

Once in the elevator and ignoring the middle aged couple beside him, J.D said, "Thanks, ma Chocolate-bear."

Turk grinned and flicked up an imaginary collar, "No problem, Vanilla-bear. I got your back."

_Yep, I must be psychic. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I had never really noticed how clean these floors were._

J.D stared at it for a moment.

_I wonder if they're shiny enough to see my reflection in._

Looking both ways down the corridors he waited until it was only himself, Doug and Ted. Smiling to himself he dropped onto his hands and knees, peering at the floor closely.

_Man I look good._

"Don't tell me, Maria….Your looking for your dignity. Oh, but I guess I'm going to have to go and get you a microscope because it is just **so **small at the moment that even those little girly eyes wont be able to see them. And I know it must be a grueling search but try not to get to close to the floor or, god forbid, you might actually ruin those eye lash implants you spent all summer selling brownies to pay for."

_Damn. How does he get here without me noticing him?_

Standing up slowly, J.D thought up a quick excuse, "I w-was searching for my….penny..."

Dr. Cox stared at him for a moment, crossing his arms on his chest as he did so.

"And here I thought you were scared of pennies."

_How does he know!_

Turning to the counter beside him, Dr. Cox picked up a chart, peering at it closely as he spoke absentmindedly, "Newbie, do you actually work here or do you just stick around so that Barbie will pull her head out of those annoying bangs and notice you."

J.D leant on the counter next to him, grinning as he did so, "Well Dr. Cox, it is actually my lunch break."

The man shook his head in disbelief and he watched the young Doctor, "And you spend those few precious moments of freedom staring at yourself on the floor, which, might I add, is **probably** coated with every known human excretion you could possibly find."

J.D paused for a moment before speaking, "Actually, it's surprisingly clean."

Dropping his chart, Dr. Cox growled, "Well since you have nothing else to do, and don't tell me you do because I know you don't, you're going to check up on Mrs. Bringsley with me."

_With him? Maybe he really does acknowledge me. I knew there was a marshmallow inside that dark chocolate. Yummy…_

Smiling brightly, J.D trailed behind Dr. Cox, eventually entering the patient's room. A middle aged woman lay on the bed, unconscious and covered in numerous fresh wounds. A bandage covered her head.

Dr. Cox paused for a moment, flicking his nose subconsciously before speaking, "She's stabilized at the moment. She was in a car crash this morning, and …unfortunately for her she suffered a pretty bad case of Hematoma and has a ruptured blood vessel. In 3 days if she isn't any awake, we're going to transfer her to another room, one for comatose patients aaannddd that would be courtesy of that prince of evil who rules this god forsaken hell whole."

…_For one small moment I realized that Dr. Cox was in his most vulnerable position. As much as he may boast of his medical skills…we both knew that we couldn't help her. There was nothing he could do…_

Turning around quickly, his arms still resting on his chest, he pointed a finger at J.D,

"What I want **you** to do is tell her husband of her condition. And also… tell him that she may suffer brain damage."

_I'm a doctor not a bus boy. Though being a bus would be fun…_

Frowning, J.D quickly replied, "I understand if you're worried …but I shouldn't have to be the one to break the news, she's your patient."

Dr. Cox threw up his arms and rubbed his eyes, "Boo hoo hoo. For god's sake Newbie, grow a pair. I'm not worried. Do you honestly think that one patient who's in a critical condition can faze me? I've had more people die on me than you have had on turn downs and believe me that is a lot!"

Fidgeting with the bottom of his chart J.D look downed at his shoes as Dr. Cox continued, "The only reason why you are going to tell Mr. Bringsley about his wife is because** I **want to eat sometime today."

Spluttering, J.D looked up from his shoes, "That's pretty heartless; to throw a patient off for a meal you can have in a few minutes."

Stepping closer to J.D, Dr. Cox spoke in a low voice, "Newbie, do you honestly think that I really **care **about you think because if I had I would asked your advice on French plaits long long _long_ time ago. When are you going to get this through your head Violet? I don't care about your little thoughts, I don't care about your life and I really just don't care about you. In fact, I would be surprised if anyone really does, I'm sure you just whip out those doe eyes and just hypnotize everyone into believing that things really do go on in that head of yours, other than of course the pink lollipops and boys bands that I'm sure are circulating every second of the day."

Feeling his heart drop painfully, J.D tried to force out a sentence, "b-but…I…."

Still glaring, the older man tossed his chart onto a nearby chair and spoke again, "Now I want you to get that scrawny ass of yours out and over to Mr. Bringsley before I kick you there."

Gulping, J.D turned slowly around and walked out of the room. He scuffed his shoes gently on the clean floor as he wondered down the busy corridor.

_Maybe his brother had been right. Psychics are just phonies. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I'm so sorry; we did all we could to save her…"

The man clasped his hands in front of him as he leant further forward in the chair. He spoke quietly, making it hard for him to be heard over the hustle and bustle of the hospital, "I'm glad…that she's at least…alive..."

Suspecting that the man needed some personal time, J.D shook his hand and quickly left, planning on finally heading to the cafeteria for some lunch.

_It really is amazing how quickly someone's life can change, whether it's from his own actions, or the actions of others. When my mother and father divorced, they probably had no idea how much it would effect me and Dan's life. I probably got the worst end of the bargain, Dan being at least big enough to defend himself from the countless boyfriends that mum had. _

J.D sighed as he thought back on his childhood.

…_It had never really been anything big, sometimes I would say too much…or annoy the wrong guy and before I'd know it, I'd be sobbing to Dan about how much I hated the new guy, not that I would tell him what really happened. I'm sure that he suspected though, it must have been pretty hard to miss. None of them really did…those things…to me. It was more of the punches, slaps, kicks…nothing…too damaging…I had kept it from my friends for ages and I had not planned on revealing anything for a long time._

"Frick!"

_Ah, here comes Elliot._

He watched as she ran to every side of the corridor, panting franticly and a pencil behind her ear. Watching Elliot stress out always made him stressed out; it was like her weirdness was contagious.

_J.D walks with Elliot out to the parking lot in a big lock in suit, holding his oxygen bottle in one hand and his extra plastic gloves in the other._

"Hey, J.D! Are you still here?"

Shrugging out of his day-dream he noticed that she was now in front of him, though still panting like she had run a marathon.

"Hey Elliot. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

_She is definitely the best person to connect with about Dr. Cox. Only she is as self conscious as I am._

She tucked a loose strand of her behind her ears as she answered, "I'm really really sorry J.D but I've just lost my pager which means that Dr. Cox is probably going to yell and me and then eventually Dr. Kelso will have me fired and then I'll have my income cut off and I'll have to move in with my mum which is the worst thing I could ever do because my self esteem will drop to a new time low and you know that I can't have that happen because I have finally got it up and then my father will tell me, once again, that I'm a failure and I'll have to clean out the bathrooms as punishment and I really don't want to have to do that! "

_How does she do that without breathing…?_

"Um…okay…well, I guess I'll see you later then…hope your search goes well."

She quickly scuttled off in the opposite direction, speaking loudly to herself as she did so.

Watching her go, he felt a yawn settle over him and realized that he was incredibly tired. Making a quick decision, J.D decided to skip lunch and take a nap, even if it would only be fifteen minutes long.

_After all, a nap can make everyone happy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AN: Ahh, first chapter. I hope that everyone is in character…so tell me how it is so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

AN: Thanks for the reviews before, you are all very kind! It certainly made my day! I know it's a quick update but….I felt like it! I'm a very irregular updater though….

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey, J.D!"

_If I pretend to be asleep then he'll leave me alone. It works in the movies._

"….J.D?"

_Okay, so far so good…_

"Okay, I know you're awake."

_Damn._

"…You better get up man, your break ended forty minutes ago; Dr. Cox is goin on a rampage looking for you."

_Crap._

A shuffle of clothes sounds above J.D and he heard Turk move towards the door. He was about to let out a sigh of relief when he heard a pause in the movement.

Turk voice spoke through the artificial darkness, "Oh yeah, uh, Carla and I are goin out for dinner tonight at the end of our shift…I'll see you then when we get back."

The door closed and J.D was alone again.

_I wonder when the last time was that I went out with them. Every day I wake up, go to work and then go home, watch some T.V and go to bed. Every day it's the same thing._

_Not that I actually want to go out that is. I'm perfectly fine being out of the publics view. So long as I don't actually have to move until necessary, then I'm fine…_

Sighing loudly he sat up from the bed he was in and stared into the darkness, his vision swimming.

_Probably from not drinking enough water. Great work there "doctor Dorian." _

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he bit his lip in preparation for going out of the comfort of the nice dark room to the hospital. What seemed like an every day thing had just become an incredibly hard burden. In all honesty, he really didn't want to see people, he just wanted to go back to his nice comfortable bed and just lie in bed, no disturbances.

The door swung open suddenly and a light turned.

_Crap_.

"Karen, beauty sleeps over! Get your pathetic ass out of that bed before I take you to the roof and throw you off it and then of course sprint all the way back down to the car park so I can once again take you to the roof and then throw you off it again just to make sure you got the point."

Still letting his eyes adjust to the onslaught of light, J.D blinked wearily as he sat up, "Sorry Dr. Cox, I must have been tireder than I thought."

The older doctor paused a moment before speaking again, "Tireder? For god's sake Newbie, you'd think that after being on the earth for as long as you have you'd be able to actually speak English. Oh, sorry, my mistake, your mummy must of skipped those speaking lessons of your for lessons on how to make yourself more of a girl."

J.D yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to pretend like every word didn't want to make him huddle into a corner and cry.

_Dr. Cox face suddenly softens and he sits on the bed next to J.D._

_J.D. stares at him in wonder, could it be?_

_Dr. Cox opens his mouth, "you can…call me your mentor if you like?"_

J.D. shook his head.

_Nah, that's just creepy…._

"Dr. Cox, I told Mr. Bringsley about his wife…"

The man snorted and replied quickly, "So, do you want a medal for being my lap dog? I told you to get your ass out and do your work, so do it!"

Avoiding eye contact and slumping his shoulders in defeat he walked out of the room and into the busy corridor of the hospital.

_I'm sure he cares, for all I know he could be saving me from being fired, I'm sure if Kelso found me sleeping over time then he would boot me out as soon as I opened my eyes._

Who am I kidding?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shutting the door behind him, J.D entered his apartment.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed strangely around the rooms. No answer came back to him.

_So they really did go out._

Pulling off his back pack he dumped it on the floor, tugging off his coat as he did so. Sighing he slumped into the couch and closed his eyes. He leant his head against the back of the couch.

_Someone's watching me._

He opened his eyes quickly and raised an eyebrow at Rowdy.

"Rowdy, don't look at me like that."

The stuffed dog kept staring.

"There is nothing wrong with feeling a little… tired…. and old….…every one does at some point!"

He could swear that the dog blinked.

"It'll go away soon, I'm positive."

A beep interrupted his conversation.

"Oh, a message. We will continue this conversation later Rowdy."

He gave the dog a pointed look and walked over to the answering machine and pressed the flashing button.

**Hey bro….I'm really sorry…..**

J.D noticed that the voice was slurred; Dan had a habit of getting drunk and then spilling every thing over the phone to him. It was a long tradition of his, the last time he did it was about a year ago though.

**I mean, I screw up ALL the time. I am such…such a bad big bro. I mean….a hiccup…I mean, when we were young I never protected you, I should have kept you safe from mum's boyfriends. I totally mess up your life every time I come and visit…hell, I even steal your hot friend AND now I've got married without telling you. Even if it was just…a Vegas one….I'm so sorry, I suck, I know, I suck…..**

A beep signalled the end of the message.

J.D stood silently for a minute, digesting what he had just heard.

_Dan got married…and didn't even mention it. Didn't even tell me…_

Walking to his bedroom he shut the door slowly behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And so I was like, Dude! She's ma woman!"

A laugh followed and Turk rustled in his pockets for the key.

"Thanks for the dinner! I had a great time, you where, well….mature…."

"Come here baby…"

Carla leant forward and they shared a kiss in the doorway. Both of them smiling as Carla wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly once more. Ending the moment slowly they broke apart and entered the apartment, closing the door sounding behind them.

Taking off her jacket and throwing it onto the back of a chair she called to the silent room, "Bambi?"

No reply met her ears and she smiled and put a finger up to her mouth in a shushing motion before turning back to Turk and whispering, "Awwww Bambi's sleeping."

Both of them collapsed onto the couch, Turk flicking on the T.V as Carla pulled out her stash of sweets.

After a pause of silence, the only sound being the drone of the T.V, Turk spoke, "Hey baby, has J.D seemed off to you?"

Carla turned to Turk, confusion on her face, "No why?"

"I don know…I guess it's just my best friend radar actin up… It might be broken."

A snort followed and Carla popped a skittle into her mouth, speaking as she chewed the delicious candy, "Maybe he was just tired?"

A grumble followed her reply and Turk slid further into the couch.

Carla smiled and lent over in to him, speaking as she did, "It's nice that you're worried."

Turk glared mockingly at her before pulling her closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Once again I had woke up and felt something spring onto my mind. Unlike I had thought yesterday, today would definitely not be something to look forward to. First and foremost, when I woke up I had suddenly realized that I suffered an incredibly painful headache, almost like I had been playing doctor with Dan again (which is VERY painful)._

_Thinking back on the last day I realized that I had not ate nor drank anything at all yesterday, which was not the ideal position for a doctor. My original plans of having a good filling dinner had of course been completely wiped clean when I listened to the sound of my brother's slurred and nearly incoherent speech on the answering machine. Oh yeah, and my headache could have been because I had skulled as many beers as I could. It was my favourite depressive game, listen to the saddest song ever and every time they mention love, drink. _

_Since last night I had realized that Dan would never be the brother I had wanted him to be. Even if it was just a…Vegas Wedding, the fact that he hadn't even mentioned it…I realized last night when the sounds of Turk and Carla had faded and the lights had all been turned off that it was time I was stopped thinking of Dan as the Big Brother. To me now, he was just an annoying relative, the one that stops by_ _occasionally and insists of ruining everything that was once good._

_Oops there's the Todd, I'll keep my head down and keep on walking. Maybe he won't notice me._

"Hey! Give the Todd some love?"

_Pretend you don't hear, just keep on walking._

"Even the Todd needs some attention…"

J.D stopped by his patient's room, took a deep breath and entered. A few nurses and doctors where present in the room, thankfully though, none that he was that familiar with. Deciding to take control, J.D spoke to the waiting nurses.

"If the patient has been properly prepared then I guess we can bring the radiologist and radio technologist in for his Barium Enema GI series."

The nurse took off her gloves and placed them in the nearby bin, smiling cheerfully, "I'll go get them now!"

_How does she stay so cheery? She just helped clean out the mans rectum…I think I'll tell her that…_

He looked up, "Hey?"

She stopped in her mid skip-step-jog and turned to him, smiling once again.

J.D put on his most serious expression and spoke, "How do you stay so cheery? You just helped clean out the mans rectum?"

The nurse's expression dropped and she looked at him, as if trying to convince herself whether or not he was being serious. She had obviously made a decision because she turned away a moment later and left the room.

J.D looked at the chart and wrote down the proper notes, not looking up when a nurse entered a moment later. He watched out of his peripheral vision as Carla walked over to the bed and checked the man's vital's, all stable. He saw her sigh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back at him. He flicked his eyes back down to the chart, examining it once more.

"Hey Bambi."

Looking up like he just saw her he smiled at her and replied, "Oh, hi Carla."

_I wonder how creepy my smile looks at the moment._

_Carla edges towards the door slowly, a gun in her hand._

"_You sick monster, what have you done with my Bambi!"_

_The J.D monster licks his fingers and replies slowly, "I ate him!"_

_Carla screams again while the J.D monster laughs maniacally._

"Are you alright? You look a bit under the weather."

J.D shook his head in denial and shrugged her off quickly.

"I'm fine! Nothing wrong in the world! In fact I'm so fine at the moment that I'm actually pretty hungry. Would you mind if I went and got something to eat while you took charge?"

She frowned and then shook her head.

He continued, "Thanks Carla!"

He passed the chart to Carla and quickly walked out of the room.

_Gees, I might as well have gave her a booklet on all the things wrong at the moment. Way to be inconspicuous!_

He shook of his thoughts as his beeper paged him. Reading the room number off the little machine he took off at a jog towards the room. As he got closer to the room he saw nurses rushing in and out of it.

_Oh crap, she's crashing._

Dodging the numerous nurses he squeezed himself inside. Dr. Cox stood over the patient, his hands on her chest pumping rhythmically at it. Even from the other side of the room J.D could see the tense posture and determined look that his face held. The man turned quickly and shouted in his direction.

"For god's sake Newbie, get you ass over here!"

J.D sprang into action, moving to the other side of the bed. He was about to begin when he heard the beeping stop and join into one seemingly never-ending ring. His hands shook slightly as the silence settled over the room.

Dr. Cox was paused in mid air, his face completely emotionless. Slowly the man took his hands down and grabbed each side of the stethoscope around his neck. To J.D it looked almost like he was gripping onto the object like if he let go then he would completely loose himself.

"Dr. Cox, I…"

The man looked up at the clock on the wall and turned to his chart on the chair beside the bed. He looked at the clock once more and wrote down the time.

"Listen up Newbie…there was nothing we could do to save her."

J.D looked down the recently deceased patient. His shock must have been written on his face.

"…I'm going to tell Mr. Bringsley. Get something to eat; you look like you need it."

Without another word, the older doctor walked out of the room and left J.D alone with the dead woman.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he thought of all that she would leave behind. She had a husband who loved her, relatives, maybe children, friends…

Shaking his head physically he grabbed the white cloths that was spread over her lower body.

With one last sigh of regret, he tucked her in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: No, Dr. Cox isn't a complete bastard! He does have a heart!

And I'm a big Turk/Carla fan so…yeh

Thanks for the reviews! They made me very happy!

And review please, criticize or whatever…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs.

A/N: Some yummy angst coming up for all you Angst Whores (ME!!!)

---------------------------------------------------------

_So here I am again; on my bed staring at the clock and half imagining my wolverine figurine on my bedside table to suddenly come alive and unleash his fury on me. I had briefly wondered whether the professor had organized an intervention and arranged for Logan to be sent of to Anger Management classes, the man was always just so angry. I marveled, hey it connects with Marvel comics, how the man hadn't had a stroke, the constant fury must make his blood pressure incredibly high._

_For the most, I've decided that if I'm going to live on my bed then I'm at least going to do it right. Yesterday I went to the shop, which was hard because I actually had to move from the comfort of the bed and hide the hat hair that has surfaced from my pillow, and bought myself a huge packet of chocolates. Since then, I haven't moved. Even Turk's nagging to come out and get completely wasted couldn't move me. I was stuck in a rut and I quite liked it. _

_I figured that there is no other way to waste the precious time of my life. I'm sure that if someone was to walk in at this very moment then they would think that I had just broken up with my high school sweat heart. _

_In a way I had…of course… Dan wasn't my high school sweat-heart…and he is also my brother. The real truth was that Dan and I are now…him and me, I and him, me and that guy, me and my shadow. _

_Nothing more, nothing less._

A knock interrupted his thoughts and a hesitant voice called through the door.

"…Bambi?"

_I hugged my pink elephant closer to my chest as I waited for her to barge in._

"Okay, Bambi. I'm coming in whether you want me to or not and you better not say that you don't want me in there!"

The door knob circulated and the door swung open to reveal Carla, a sweat suit on and a phone in her hand.

J.D spoke hoarsely, his throat dry from misuse, "Who is it?"

Carla glared at him for a moment, "You might be able to ignore your friends but definitely not your own brother."

_I could pretty much feel my heart drop about 40 meters. _

"…Dan…?"

Carla rolled her eyes and handed the phone to him, "work it out genius."

He held the phone loosely in his hand as she exited, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat.

Looking to Wolverine for support he pressed the cordless to his ear, "….yeah…"

A relief filled voice flooded his ears, "Hey! It's my little bro, how's it going over there in doctor town?"

Before he had even known that there was a phone call for him, J.D has resolved that he would speak to Dan only when completely necessary.

"It's alright."

"That's good," a moment of silence passed over the connection, "How's the Coxinator?"

"…the usual."

"What about ellio..."

J.D cut him off quickly, "Look, why did you call?"

"J.D, I've got some news for you…"

_I could almost feel the anger being transferred from my Logan figurine to me. The only good thing I had so far managed to decipher from this mess was that he was willing to tell me about it when he wasn't completely drunk. _

He tried to act surprised, "What?"

He could almost imagine his brother biting his lip and pacing nervously.

_I could actually forgive him. Maybe I was too harsh, this IS my brother._

"Mum's pregnant again."

…

"J.D, you there?"

…

Gripping the phone tightly he gave a scream of fury as he threw it at the door. A huge noise of collision followed it as the phone bounced off the carpet of his room.

He walked over to the phone quickly and picked it up awkwardly, shouting into both ends as loud as he could, "I have no mother! I have no Father! I have no little brother and I have NO BIG BROTHER!"

Grabbing his coat he could distantly hear the sound of Dan shouting his name but his ears where surging with the sound of his blood pumping and his heart beating furiously.

Swinging the door open he kicked the phone once more into the wall before storming out of the door leaving a terrified couple sitting on the couch and wondering what on earth had just happened.

_What's the point of having a family if they can't even talk to me?_

_-------_

The slammed door vibrated the apartment and a stunned silence followed the unexpected outburst.

Turk burst out through the silence, "Baby, I told you something was up!"

He looked over to Carla to find her still latched onto his side, her eyes wide. After the realization that she was supposed to make some sort of response she gathered her senses.

"Bambi can sure be terrifying when he's angry."

A sound coming from J.D's room made Turk and Carla's head swivel in the direction. The murmur of Dan's voice could still be heard shouting J.D's name.

The couple stood up and inched around Rowdy and towards the bedroom, the note of hysteria becoming more evident in Dan's voice as they got closer.

Carla picked the phone up hesitantly while Turk examined the dent in the wooden door from the impact.

"J.D, J.D! Answer me little brother!"

Carla fought through the yells and answered, "It's not J.D, it's Carla."

A pause followed and Dan's nervous voice squeaked through, "Oh…hi…Carla…"

Gulping in a huge breath, Carla began, "You better tell me what you did to make my Bambi so upset or I swear on your _job_ that I will drive all the way down to where you live and force it out of you with my bare hands."

An outraged reply answered, "your Bambi? YOUR Bambi? Carla, J.D is **MY** brother."

"Well according to him you aren't!"

A silence met her ears and for a moment she wondered if she had been too hard on him.

An icy reply followed, one that was strange coming from a person like him, "this isn't any of your business."

A repeated beep followed his reply as the other connection was cut off.

Carla stared at the phone for a moment before dropping her hand to her side.

Turk stood behind her and shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "We tried."

Carla looked once more at the dent in the door and walked into the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chugging down his beer, J.D grabbed a handful of nuts and shoved them into his mouth.

_Brothers, who needs them. I have my figurines, I have my pink elephant, I have my horse with the sword on his head and I still have my Job._

_Yeah, I have a lot of things. _

_Why should I need more? Like another Brother, my other one failed so why should I try and fail like him._

_I mean, he probably wouldn't care about me even if I cared about him. I cared about mum and all she showed me was how to chain smoke for 5 hours straight. I cared for Dad and he skipped out every special occasion. I even cared about Dan and he managed to throw that in my face._

_Why couldn't he just tell me? He should have realized that I would have forgiven him! _

J.D kicked the wooden layer in front of his bar stool. The bartender looked at him grimly before going back to cleaning his glass.

Lifting his head slightly up he signaled to the bartender. The man shook his head in annoyance before walked over.

"What'd want? Another beer?"

J.D let his mind go vacant for a moment before slurring, "No….NO I need something stronger tonight."

The grim expression on the Bartenders face changed to one of pity as he grabbed a spirit's bottle.

He spoke while pouring, "You know, drinking doesn't make it go away."

J.D nodded and without speaking, took the glass and choked it down.

He choked through his closed throat, "Another."

_But it does a good job of deadening it._

----------------------------------------------------------------

"How does one baby poop so much, I mean half the food usually ends up on my face so whatever is going down is either air solidifying itself by some force of nature or the rat's that this spawn of Satan, AKA Jordon's spawn of Satan, chews on when where not looking."

Jordon looked at him in boredom before turning back to the screen, speaking as she did so, "The more you chew, the more you poo. I was thinking that it was a basic principle of all human life, I could be wrong though."

Dr. Cox lifted the baby from her cradle of arms and took him into the changing room.

Checking his watch he started the clean up as it reached twelve.

Half way through he heard a door bell ring and ignored it, focusing on beating his record.

A shout emerged from the living room, "_Perry_, the door!"

He grumbled as he called back, "Your right next to it!"

A pause met his ears and he nearly grinned.

"_Perry, _THE DOOR!"

He patted Jack on the head once, receiving a giggle, and walked into the living room. He signaled to Jordon towards the nursery, "Your turn mommy."

She glared at the use of his endearment, Perry grinned; knowing that he had hit a sore spot.

Jordon picked herself off the couch and walked to the nursery.

Dr. Cox grinned and answered the door.

His grin fell.

A hunched form of J.D stood in the doorway, poking the door frame.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Dr. Cox glared dangerously at him as he growled out, "What the hell are you doing here, newbie?"

J.D looked up from the frame and his face fell, revealing the doe look that the older doctor hated so much.

The young doctor hiccupped before slurring out, "…you look scary when you're mad."

"Fantastic observation Sophie (1), your powers of observation amaze me and I must say that you look like complete crap. Now do my observation powers amaze you as much as they amaze me because I sure as hell can see a hell of a lot from my apartment window which would in fact make me: an observer? D'you get it Newbie; I look at things, which means that I observe things. One plus one equals two."

J.D swayed, still leaning on the frame, before frowning in confusion and slurring out, "….what…?"

"Is that DJ?"

Dr. Cox turned his head to the side and saw Jordon come up beside him, a look of astonishment on her face.

J.D smiled before speaking, "I was…." Hiccup, "just in the neighborhood…so I thought I might….pizza…."

Dr. Cox was bowled over slightly as the drunken boy pushed past them both and stumbled into the apartment, a look of delight spread over his lax face.

"I didn't know you…you could," hiccup, "read minds. I thought I was the only one. It's good of you to buy me pizza."

The boy flopped onto the couch and smiled serenely.

He stared up innocently at Dr. Cox and slurred out, "I like you scary man."

A snort of laughter from Jordon followed and she whispered into his ear, "Looks like you have a secret admirer."

A grumble of curses followed the statement.

"Newbie, I'm calling Gandhi and you're going to get the hell out of my apartment right now before I kicked your ass so hard that my foot actually goes up through your small intestines, through the stomach and then out of that big gaping hole that we doctors call: a mouth. Or either I could by-pass the mouth and go straight to heart where I would proceed to whack it with my very long and somehow extended foot until the rhythm of your beating heart actual changes to the tune of my newly acquired bongos. "

The serene face of the young doctor fell into that of confusion again and then through his mouth stumbled out a string of protests.

Dr. Cox moved over to his pager by the phone and picked it up but was interrupted by J.D's blubbering.

"Please don't, Dr. Cox! I'll go then, my…my car is in the….place."

Another growl of frustration came from Dr. Cox as he looked towards Jordon. She shrugged and sighed before speaking, "he could always take the couch?"

Flicking his nose with his finger he turned towards J.D who was now on the grounds with his hands clasped in front of him.

"You'll sleep here tonight, Sophie. I'll be damned if I'm going to let a drunken little girl behind the wheel; for all I know you might crash into a kid with a lollipop or a boy pushing a hoop with a stick. For God really only knows how many stereotypes you would plow through, and that is of course if he exists. Anyways, Sophie, no, Soph, The point is, Soph, that I'm more concerned about how stupid you can get than whether you are actually…okay…"

J.D face lit up and he smiled at the older man, "You," hiccup, "you do care!"

A weak laugh came from the elder doctor as he replied, "…No. I really, really don't. In fact, I think I might actually care more about the left over pizza in the garbage then about you."

Dr. Cox made a face of disgust and stormed out of the room leaving Jordon alone with the psychotic drunk.

She glared at him and he spoke again, "You two make a good couple. You're both really scary…"

He smiled once more before sliding into the couch and collapsing into it.

Jordon rolled her eyes and turned the light off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be hit by a car? How about if the car decided to reverse and drive over you again, pour petrol on you and then set you on fire. And then once the flames have been extinguished, what if they put you in the trunk of the car, took you out to the nearest cliff face and then threw you off it which you did in fact plunge to a horrible death and subsequently land on a stack of cactus. _

_Have you ever wondered?_

_I don't think I really need to wonder how that feels like._

_Because I'm pretty sure I'm going through it all right now._

"Hey Priscilla, get your ass of my couch!"

_Oh god, the pain!_

J.D opened his eyes painfully and slowly, the image of Doctor Cox materializing in front of him.

"…Dr….Dr…Cox?"

_Where the hell am I?_

The older doctor glared at him and J.D sat up slowly, surveying the room.

"Have you properly awakened from your beauty sleep, princess? I'm really sorry to burst your bubble but….the sleep really didn't work. In fact you look so bad that I might need to call in the Nervous Guy who may in fact be able to reverse what the hell has gone on because if the nervous guy gets it wrong when it should in fact be right, then hell, just imagine what he can do when he wants to get it wrong?"

J.D groaned as he held his head.

The doctor continued, "So princess, I want you out of my apartment."

Standing up, J.D avoided eye contact as he staggered to the door. He could feel the eyes of the older doctor follow his stumbled movement.

_He has the eyes of a dragon._

As he passed out of the door he was stopped by the sound of Dr. Cox's voice.

"Wait a second Priscilla. Why the hell did you get this bad?"

J.D looked down and he mumbled out, "Nothing."

The older man sighed and spoke to himself loudly, "Oh great, now it's time to turn into the funky counselor. Now, I'm going to repeat my question again, why the hell did you get this bad?"

He looked up from the floor, aware that he must look completely miserable, "I didn't want to be myself for a bit."

Left completely speechless, Dr. Cox watched as the young man staggered down the hall of the lobby and disappeared inside the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Hehe, Sophie….not my name in case you where wondering but good ole Kerdle should know.

A/N: Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, but if I did…I would totally die of happiness!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…and so I said, why use a sponge when you've got a toothbrush!"

A snort followed and J.D watched as Elliot held her nose in an attempt to stop them. He waited patiently and was surprised at how long the strange pig like noises continued.

Suddenly Elliot's face contorted into a strange expression and he watched as blood started trickling out of the nose.

"Oh Crap! Frick, J.D I'm going to have to….I need to…..where are the tissues!!"

Raising an eyebrow, J.D watched her sprint towards a nearby patient's room.

_What a great party trick…_

Twisting skillfully around (he had practiced), J.D folded his arms on the counter to the nurses station and pretended to observe his chart as he spaced out for a few moments.

_Lately I have been_ _noticing how very long the days are. My usual attempts at blurring the hours have, strangely enough, led to me standing in the stairwell and staring at the wall, having completely forgotten why I was there and what I was doing. I have also been a lot happier than usual. My hatred towards my brother has even become a pleasant buzz, much like coffee._

_I have also noticed that Dr. Cox has been avoiding me, though that could be on account of me ending up at his apartment, drunk and on the verge of a break down. I had thought that it would be embarrassing and incredibly awkward but… it has been surprisingly calm. _

_Though as they always say…there is a calm before the storm._

"Honey, are you going to even pretend to pay attention to me?"

Flicking his eyes quickly up he shook himself out of his dream like state and met Lavern's eyes.

He answered smoothly, "I could lose myself in those eyes."

The elder nurse rolled her eyes and tossed a chart next to him, "Unless you've got a whole lot of diamonds in those pockets of yours, I'm still married."

Smiling, J.D pulled open the chart and inspected it.

His heart dropped as he read the details: Two broken ribs, a minor concussion and lacerations to the back. Another note was scribbled on the bottom and J.D almost whacked himself with the folder.

_Why do I always get the abuse victims? I know that I'm pretty warm and fuzzy but I really hate seeing this stuff. _

He sighed as he flipped headed towards the door that had his new patient in it.

He flipped the chart up and examined the patients vital's before looking up.

A pale young man was lying in the hospital bed and staring at him while a girl of the same age stood up expectantly, bringing the elder woman's attention to him and she straightened her skirt and pushed down the folds of her blouse.

_My first guess: His mother and his girlfriend. Perhaps I haven't lost my awesome abilities after all._

J.D smiled as warmly as he could, watching with satisfaction as they all broke out into nervous grins.

He quickly flicked his eyes to the chart as he spoke, "well Mr.….Andrews. Hey my primary teacher's name was Mrs. Andrews."

Gazing off into space for a second he missed the grin that formed on the young man's face.

"Anyways, it seems that you've got yourself a pretty bad set of injuries there…."

He trailed off and closely observed their reactions. He was slightly surprised when the girl, boy, and elder woman all looked away in sudden nervousness. Usually the victim of these sorts of things kept what happened hidden, having a huge fear of rejection.

_Why am I listing these off as observations, it's not like I'm a stranger in this area. I never even had a proper friend until Turk._

Shaking off the stream of negative thoughts that he was determined to keep at bay, J.D spoke again, "Um…Mr. Andrews, before we go any further. I'm going to need to know who these two are…."

J.D smiled apologetically at the two females as they focused on him once more.

The young man cleared his throat, "Uh…well you can just call me Tom," J.D nodded and Tom continued, pointing to the elder woman and then the other girl, "This is my mum and this is Jenny, my girlfriend."

_I knew I still had it!_

J.D nodded, "Okay, cool. I guess I shoul…"

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Turk walking past. Without a moment of hesitation or regard for the people in the room, J.D quickly shouted, "Chocolate-Bear!"

Turk skidded to a halt and bounced into the room, moving to some silent beat.

_I wish I could have a musical step, that would be so awesome._

As Turk and J.D gave each other a manly hug, the surgeon spoke, "Vanilla-bear, tell me and tell me straight. Have you...still…got….it?"

J.D tossed his head in bashfulness, "Well my friend. I made a particularly good prediction before."

Turk's face formed a frown and he pulled three, five dollar bills, slapping them into J.D's hand.

As the surgeon walked out of the door, J.D yelled after him, "you under-estimate my powers, you traitorous bear!"

_Turk walks into the room, transformed into a bear. The Turk-bear growls as he asks J.D, "did you just call me a traitor?" _

_J.D hesitates as he answers, "…only a little one."_

_Turk-bear shakes his head sympathetically, "You made me do it, man."_

_J.D screams as his mutated friend lunges for him. _

Turning back the group, J.D smiled again, relieved to see their expressions where ones of amusement and not complete and utter hatred for his very being and even the ground he has walked on.

_It had happened before. _

"Newbie!!"

_Speaking of which…here comes the inevitable storm…._

The doctor walked into the room and roughly grabbed the chart from J.D's hands. From his peripheral vision, J.D could see the young man gulp nervously and his girlfriends grip on his hand tighten slightly.

The elder doctor remained silent for a moment, letting a strong tension weigh the room. Still peering at the chart, Dr. Cox spoke, "Newbie, do you know what I just had to endure?"

J.D answered quickly, "It's the Turk-bear, isn't it?"

A warning growl erupted from the man, "Watch it Newbie," he paused before continuing, "Anyways…just this morning I was innocently checking my very old and very sick patients vital's and to my horror, I discovered that some kind of genetically mutated and life sized Barbie was shoving one and half boxes of tissues up her nose. Now, J.D, D.J or as I prefer to call you, Dorothy, I didn't even think that it was possible to get that many tissues up your nose. And do you know how I know that you were responsible?"

The doctor looked up dangerously, "…I had to listen to her talk…which, might I add, was one of the most excruciatingly painful things I have ever done."

"So what your going to do for me is….that's right. You're going to take that patient that was so rudely interrupted by Barbie and you're going to treat her."

The doctor grinned, threw the chart at J.D and spoke as he waltzed out of the room, "Have a good day, Dorothy!"

J.D gripped the folder tightly and pushed the anger out of his mind.

_Didn't Rowdy advise me against pushing down my feelings?_

"Well, Mr. Andrews, where going to keep you here for a few more days just to make sure you're alright. I'll check up on you in a few hours."

He smiled at them and headed out of the door though just hearing the old woman say quietly, "what a lovely young man, I'm glad he's your doctor."

_Damn straight I'm lovely. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J.D watched the cartoon on the T.V

**We still have to save the rainicorn and the princess…..so do you know what time it is? It's…ADVENTURE TIME!! (1)**

He sighed as he watched it absentmindedly, the blur of the dog as it transformed.

A feeling of loneliness crept up on him as realized that he was the only one in the room. Even Turk and Carla had ended their shifts for the comfort of the apartment.

_No, I'm meant to be happy today…no negative thoughts. _

"Hey, Newbie…."

_Well at least I'm not alone anymore…_

The elder doctor slumped into the couch and yawned as he watched the show.

From the corners of his eyes, J.D could see the man's eyes flicker towards him occasionally.

After a significantly awkward silence, Dr. Cox spoke, "I know, I've been a bastard lately."

J.D jolted in surprise as he heard that, immediately coming to his defense, "No you haven't! You've been hard on me, but that's just because I'm an idiot. It isn't your fault!"

Dr. Cox flicked his nose and crossed his arms, "Stop being such a goody good. Nobody and I repeat….NOBODY, is that nice. Stop laying on the crap. I have a reason for my behavior; I'm missing out on time with my son. From what I can see, you don't have a reason for being overly nice. So at the mistake of sounding like I care….which I don't. What the hell is going on with you?"

J.D let a silence envelope the room again as he thought of what he should say.

He turned to the T.V again, so as not to make the man awkward, "I don't know…I just…I don't know what I'm doing any more." 

The doctor spoke again, "what about that episode you had at my apartment? What was that about?"

He hesitated again, "My….my brother did something pretty important and forgot to tell me…and then he tried to cover it up by telling me something else which was even more important…which I was, once again, the last to know about. And … I keep on remembering things…that I really don't want to…."

"Newbie, since when do you…nay, anybody, actually take their siblings actions seriously? The sole purpose of brothers is to give you high blood pressure. And what I suggest about those memories, see a counselor. Their better than you'd think."

Smiling, J.D flicked the channels, "Yeh…thanks"

Dr. Cox stood up and nodded in his direction before exiting the room.

_I wish I could take that advice._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1) **Best show ever….

A/N: There is going to be a lot of mention to Tom and group. Not anything like those, "OMG! What a coincidence that these completely random people happen to be somehow distantly connected to J.D!"

Nah….

But yeah….REVIEW!!! Please….I love you…..thanks for the previous reviews, I die of happiness every time I read them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scrubs…though I do actually own the c.d sets…. but not the actual show…. man, that would be so awesome if I did….

AN: I'm a nut for Elliot/J.D. Just so you know.

Also, I'm not too sure if this is really a JDA. It isn't torture or nothing, it's more just about J.D trying to find were he's at in this world. I know that sounds lame but it really is. He's had a few pretty screwed up things happed to him so he just needs to be set on track….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Have you ever really stopped and watched the world. _

_Watched as a baby smiled to a mother, the look of recognition on its face as it remembers the months of being safely concealed within her body. _

_Watched a leaf in the breeze and marvelled at the complexity of it…._

"You're thinking of something girly again, aren't you?"

Swinging his head around, J.D raised an eyebrow of surprise. The janitor was leaning on his mop and staring at him.

_Those eyes are so haunting._

"You're doing it again."

Turning fully around and ignoring the sight of the car park before him he answered back defiantly, "You know, if you tried to be a bit more sensitive then you would understand me a bit more. I am just too complex."

Standing fully up and gripping the mop handle, the Janitor half squinted and half glared, "So calling me an idiot isn't enough now. You have to call me an emotionless pig."

"I didn't say that."

_I just thought it instead._

The janitors lip started quivering and he burst into mock tears pretending to wipe his eyes with his arms, "You think such awful things!"

_I knew it; the Janitor was really an agent in disguise, trained to read the minds of the unsuspecting individuals and gather his information, if not supplied willingly then by force._

…_. Most likely by force though…._

The man stopped crying and suddenly swung his mop over his shoulder (conveniently ignoring the mass of water that flicked onto J.D and the floor behind him as it rested there) and put one hand in his pocket.

The overly scary man stood still for a moment and then looked at his watch and then to J.D, "you are now four minutes late."

J.D crossed his arms and stared back, "I'm sure the hospital will survive."

"Ah, but will the patients."

With a philosophical look on his face, the Janitor turned and made his way down the hospitals corridors, muttering as he went, 'to be, or not to be? That is the question.'

_Weirdo…._

Shouldering his backpack more comfortably, J.D looked around and breathed in the fresh air. Ever since his conversation with Dr. Cox he had felt a huge burden begin to weigh down his shoulders.

_J.D raised an eyebrow as a crane with an elephant attached to it hovered overhead._

_He called out to the construction worker, "I would prefer it if but a butterfly on my shoulders instead."_

_The man answered back, "Sorry man, we could only find an elephant."_

_He braised himself as they lowered the animal…._

Shaking his head back to reality he realized how confusing the situation would be to other people. To everyone, and he knew it, he was the sensitive one. The one that never hesitated to pour himself out to anyone, never mind how trivial it seemed.

But lately he was finding that to be false. It had always been the same thing before, a break up, a fight with a friend, another break up. Never something that involved the times in between, never the time when he was considered 'normal'.

J.D found it hard to image himself lying in front of a psychiatrist as he told him about his mother, her boyfriends, his brother…. his father, himself. It was even uncomfortable to think about, he felt sick just thinking of how screwed up he really was.

A hand grabbed his and he looked up to find Elliot grinning at him, biting her lip in that deliciously cute way, "I got you a present!"

_She really knows how to win my heart._

He grinned, "really??"

Opening his nervously closed fist, she squeezed an object into it.

Looking down at it, he gasped. In his hand lay the mini Dr. Cox pez dispenser look alike. It was actually quite odd how alike it looked.

He examined it closer as he spoke to her, "But how, Why?"

"I remember you saying how cool it was and…. I know I kinda got you into trouble yesterday…so I got you this!"

He grinned wildly, "Awwww. Thanks Elliot!"

She smiled bashfully and fidgeted with her stethoscope. In almost a second her expression changed and she turned serious, looking at J.D with her face lined in almost…

_Concern?_

"You know…. if you ever need someone to talk to…. I don't really have anything to do. Not that I don't have a life because I'm totally do. I'm a total nut, you know, with the guys. Can't stop me…"

J.D let himself zone out for a moment as she rambled.

_Did she really just ask what I think she did? Do I look that pathetic and needy?_

He zoned in again and caught the ending to her rambles, "…so I guess that I totally proved me mum wrong because she said to me, 'you'll never pop one out at the rate your going'. I mean, I could always get myself knocked up if I wanted to. I just need to find someone to look after the kid…. Anyways, you get what I'm saying right?"

Resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow, J.D answered, "uhh…. sure…"

She smiled brightly, obviously believing him, "cool!"

Before he could even say another word she was tearing down the corridor again, off to some pile of paper work or patient that needed a rectal examination.

_Speaking of rectal exams, I need to do my rounds._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The man's eyes looked up expectantly as J.D walked through the door and into his room.

He had definitely not been expecting to have a doctor like him. He had always imagined that doctors were overstressed, old and grumpy. Usually just doing what they had to and then leaving the patient to rest or sit there staring into space for about 3 hours until someone came and visited or they fell asleep.

But he wasn't like that, for a start, he actually smiled when he walked into the room. Not just ignoring everyone. He noticed that the man seemed a bit pale, and had rings under his eyes, obviously from a lack of sleep. He also noticed that the grin seemed a bit of, not matching with what the rest of his face was telling him.

"Well, Mr. Andrews…"

He smiled when he noticed that he hadn't even looked at his clipboard to find the name. Either he had learnt it or he had looked at the folder before he came to check up on him.

"You seem to be recovering pretty well. I'm not going to let you go yet though. I still need to…. preform a few…tests…. before you go."

Tom decided that there was way to many pauses in that statement. Almost instantly he felt his heartbeat speed up and he looked away from the kind eyes of the doctor and tried to read the messy writing on the chart that was leant slightly towards him.

The doctor snapped out of a trance he had been in and had followed his eyes, laughing as he slapped up the cover to it, hiding it from his peering eyes.

"Sorry, buddy, but you have to go through med school and THEN become a doctor before you can read one of these."

The doctor sat on the bed, his face creasing into a serious expression. It was a huge leap from the fun side he had been displaying earlier.

"Mr. Andrews, do you possibly know if your mother would be visiting you soon?"

He frowned and wondered what he would want with his mum. A nagging suspicion arose in his mind but he disregarded it.

"No but…."

The very topic of conversation came walking into the room, a slight look of worry on her face as she saw his expression.

She looked towards Dr. Dorian, "Is there something the matter?"

Tom watched as the doctor absorbed himself in his thoughts for a moment, closing his eyes and slowly opening, as if he had just decided to do something incredibly difficult.

"Mrs. Andrews, could I please talk to you outside for a moment?"

_Oh shit._

-----------

Leading the woman down to the sitting room, J.D tried to suppress the nerves that were bottling inside him. It had not been the first time he had to do this sort of this but he was still not used to it.

_When I do get used to these sorts of things is when I've lost my mind completely._

The woman sat down on the chair and smiled brightly at him, looking slightly suspicious.

He sat down next to her and took a deep breath before speaking, "After examining your son…. I found a few odd…injuries."

She froze and he figured that she must have realised that he knew.

_Doesn't make it any easier though._

"Has this happened before?"

The woman looked down and for a second, J.D thought that she was going to break down. Instead she looked up and straight ahead and replied in an oddly detached voice, "we've never been able to take him to the hospital before."

He tried to suppress his surprise at the fact that she was actually telling him this.

"Is…is it someone that is close to the family that did this?"

She looked down at her hands and then nodded weakly.

"I just needed verification. You know, there is an excellent program that offers…support for family members and patients here."

The woman continued to look down, though speaking in just above a whisper, "Could you please, not tell Tom that you know. He gets so sad sometimes… I wouldn't want him to think that people look down on him…"

J.D put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked towards him hesitantly. After a pause, he spoke, "I would never look down on anyone in this position. I understand what you're going through, that's why you need to believe me when I say that he needs all the support he can get from you."

The mother looked up and smiled gently, grabbing a tissue to wipe at the tears that escaped over her eyelids.

She turned to him again, "He is very lucky to have such a caring doctor."

J.D tried to smile but found that he couldn't. Something held him back and refused to let him go.

He thought for a moment and then ripped a small bit of paper off from the clipboard and wrote a number on it. As he handed it over, he spoke, "Here's the number to my pager. If you or him ever need someone to talk to then just get one of the nurses to give it a ring."

She took it and folded it, as if verifying its existence, "thankyou Doctor."

J.D stood up and led her back to the room, not daring to peer inside at the expression on the boys face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go and talk to him."

"Baby, you know I'm no good at the mushy stuff! Why don't you just go?"

"Hmm, well, maybe that could be because I haven't been his best friend since his voice cracked!"

_Why is it that people think that I can't hear them just because they aren't right next to me?_

"Go, or you don't get any of this for another month!"

J.D could almost image the glare on Turk's face.

_Turk suddenly starts to turn a sickly shade of green._

"_Oh, no, someone help me!"_

_Turk grows to the height of the hospital, scooping Carla off and thundering into the distance._

J.D sighed, "He would make an impressive giant. The head the size of the moon…."

Looking up from his now empty plate he concealed his surprise at seeing Turk standing over him, a concerned expression on his face.

_Damn him and his giant ears._

Pushing out the cafeteria seat, Turk sat down slowly, laying his arms on the table as if trying to act casual. He smiled encouragingly (though obviously uncomfortable) and spoke, "So man, how's my vanilla bear going?"

Placing his fork down carefully, almost as if it was to fragile for normal use, he sighed reluctantly, "Well…. actually…."

Turk cut in before he could finish, "Is it about that phone call from Dan?"

He lowered his eyes and smiled sheepishly, "Yeh…"

"You don't really need to be worrying about that! It's Dan."

"More of a reason to be upset. It seems like he doesn't have _any _common sense at all."

Turk propped his elbows up; grinning as he did so, "Since when did anyone in your family have common sense?"

"If that's supposed to make me feel better…"

His expression suddenly turned serious; "but dude, there really isn't a need to worry yourself over this."

He ran a hand through his hair and made a frustrated expression, "I just…. I don't get it. I mean, I know my family was screwed up but…. why can't something just be normal!"

Turk chuckled, "I get the whole family thing."

_He didn't._

"I don't think so."

J.D could almost feel the air get thicker as Turk looked at him in surprise. He usually didn't say things flat out like that; it was always accompanied by a laugh or a flashback expression.

"Why do you always think you've got it so hard done by?"

J.D shot back defiantly, "Why do you?"

"Come on, your dad isn't that bad. It's only your brother that seems to piss you off! Even if your parent are divorced, it's not like it really matters. They would have been agro if they had been together."

"What?"

"I mean, you've never cared before."

The chair shot back and fell to the floor with a thud as J.D stood up in silent frustration. He hardly noticed that the entire cafeteria had stopped to look around, mostly at surprise in seeing him, the hospital's baby Bambi in such a mood. Carla's eyes were nearly out of their sockets; the simple act of getting them to talk had turned into a near blows fight.

J.D's voice whispered, only so that Turk could hear, "I don't need to put up with this crap."

Turk watched as he walked out of the cafeteria silently, the entire room going into excited whispers over his actions. Lavern had managed to view it all and was jotting down what happened in her pocket notebook.

Carla came up to Turk and stood with her hands on her hips, "Baby, you have got some explaining to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was walking down the corridor; his frustration at everything seemed to be rising with every step he took. Even the other doctors had noticed his single minded walk and were slipping to the side so they could let him pass without collision. Doug appeared with a smile on his face, which quickly fell as he saw his expression as he walked past.

_He tells me that I don't have it that bad? So putting up with all of that crap for years on end were nothing. Stupid Turk, he just doesn't get it. It isn't always about him._

As he was opening the door to the roof and stepping out into the clear fresh night, his mind travelled back to his past.

He had always been the baby of the family. The baby of everything. It was no surprise that he had been the prime target for bullies then and now. A frown creased his face as he thought of the Janitor. He was lucky of course that the Janitor had decided on mental abuse, he hated physical abuse, he was after all: weak. There was no denying that, he was in every way weak.

Gullible.

Reliable.

And to put it bluntly, fragile.

Those factors had travelled with him all of his life. It was hard not to when they had been drilled into his brain.

"_God, Johnny, you're so gullible! Why the hell would I want play footy with you when I could play it with my friends? Their much better." _

"_You know, if you weren't so reliable on that fucking mother of yours, I'd have you booted out of the house before you knew it. It won't be long 'till you're sorry ass Dad gets back and then she won't have to pick up after your shit all the time. As soon as she and I are good, I'm gonna convince her to let you go. Then I can make your room into my drinks room!"_

"_Come on you sissy, I only punched you a few times. You can take more! Awwww, the little baby is crying for him mummy. God, you're such a retard."_

J.D was pulled out of his thoughts by the simultaneous sound of his pager and the phone ringing.

He picked up the pager first, not concerned about missing his call. A message beeped on the screen asking him to visit Mr. Andrews.

He smiled briefly when he read it.

_Someone thinks I'm helpful, I guess._

Putting it down he picked up his phone and read who it was that had called him and missed out.

He froze when he read the bolded characters.

His mum.

The one person he hadn't talked to for years.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

I lose interest quickly so review…..seriously…..

Oh yes, and I will not be updating until my reviews reach CLOSE to my alert status. It well...frankly, it pisses me off. Just say something nice and you'll get more. There, so if you are going to alert. You had better review. And that goes with every story you read, whether it is mine or someone else.

Love you all


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own scrubs or any of the characters

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I tried to make this a good chapter but hey, I can only try right? Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me so happy and really motivate me to write!

_--------------------------------------------------_

"_Folks, if you've just tuned in I'm hear today with J.D who has only one question left to win __**one million dollars**__."_

_The presenter turns to J.D._

"_Are you nervous, J.D?"_

_J.D cracks a grin and rises and eyebrow, "Oh, you could say that I'm hoping for a pot of gold right about now…" _

_The audience laughs at this brilliant and hilariously constructed joke._

_The presenter addresses him again, "So, what is your answer? Remember, you still have one life line left and can ask the crowd."_

_Rubbing his chin thoughtfully and raising his eyebrow again, J.D turns to the presenter; "I think I'll go with the audience today."_

_Turning to the crowd, the presenter reminds them, "Audience, cast your votes."_

_A tense silence erupts around the room and a bell rings._

"_And it's over."_

_The reported turns on his swivel chair and looks at his computer and then at J.D, "J.D…You were recently asked: After graduating from college and applying to Sacred Heart Hospital, you were secluded from your family life. Based upon those years, where does your loyalties lie? Answer A: Your mother? Answer B: Your Patients? Answer C: Your friends or Answer D: Your recently deceased and stuffed dog Rowdy?"_

_J.D paused and the reporter continued, "The audience has now voted…"_

_The room held their breath…_

"_J.D…the audience chose Answer B…and your answer is…..CORRECT! CONGRATULATION J.D, YOU JUST ONE YOURSELF ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"_

_The hall erupted in screams and J.D is hoisted onto the shoulders of the audience members, money falling from the ceiling._

_A beautiful woman holding a cheque walks towards him, smiling seductively._

Why wasn't real life as cool as that?

Checking the ceiling, J.D felt slight disappointment at the lack of money.

It had been one long and annoying day since his little out burst with Turk and the missed call with his mum. After he had received the dreaded call he had ran to his patient instead of answering and had found him sleeping. Hardly what he was expecting but at least he had a sleepless and painfully long night of gathering his thoughts, however jumbled they may have been.

There was only one problem with having roommates. You could hear _EVERYTHING _they said. Not that it was really that hard when they were practically screaming at each other. Turk and Carla had been sitting on the couch when he had got home, he wondered whether it was him walking straight past the two of them and slamming the door shut that had caused their fight. Carla had spent half the night telling Turk to come and apologize while Turk had shouted back at how it wasn't his fault that J.D was apparently 'a moody white boy with brother problems.'

_I thought he of all people would understand brother problems. He has a Brother!_

"Hey watch your step!"

He turned his head and widened his eyes at the sight of a well-placed foot connected to a smiling janitor.

Tripping, he flew through the air and landed flat on his stomach, the wind knocked completely out of him.

Gasping in shock and pain, he managed to prop himself up one elbow and roll over, panting as if he had won a marathon.

A face appeared before him and he watched in fear and preparation at his next move.

The janitor held up a file and spoke to him, "Hey mister Doctor, guess what I have here?"

J.D, still slightly winded, managed to raise an eyebrow and watched as he opened it up and flipped through it, the Vanilla covering facing him and revealing none of the contents to J.D.

Smiling over the top, the Janitor spoke again, "Yep, apparently mister goodie-two-shoes doctor isn't as holy as everyone thinks."

His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

He spoke in a whisper, "How did you get that?"

The Janitor smiled and then shut it, "I have my ways…"

Hoisting himself off the cold, hard and still surprisingly clean floors, J.D kept his eyes firmly trained on the folder.

The Janitor pretended to read a report as he answered, "How on earth do you manage to get some of these injuries. You are a klutz."

"_Okay, J.D. It's time for my dare…"_

"_Could you try something a little less painful this time..."_

_Dan smiles wickedly._

"_It's a dare little brother, it's meant to be painful. Listen up, I want you to climb the fence, get on top of Mrs. Crawford's house and jump into the pool."_

"_What! I'll die!"_

"_Nah…. you probably wont even be hurt!"_

"Yoo-hoo, Doctor? You in there?"

J.D shook his head and the Janitor kept speaking, "I didn't think that the hospital would ever employ someone like you… Who hired you anyways?"

_Come on random names, don't fail me now._

Gulping, J.D answered, "….Ted….."

"Ah, I thought so," The Janitor paused, peered at him, "I think I'll let you off this time."

_What?_

He continued, "See, my mum and dad divorced when I was young, terrible time for me. I have a soft spots for divorce victims."

_I can't believe this._

Trying to hold in the words that were about to spew from his mouth, J.D questioned him, "But…. does that mean that you'll stop harassing me?"

The scary man laughed and J.D instinctively took a step back, "Nah! Just this one time though…."

The Janitor turned around and kept walking. Watching his back, J.D called after him, "Could you at least put my file back!"

"Dude, why does he have your file?"

Turning around at the new and very recognisable voice, J.D tensed.

_Turkleton…._

"Hey man, my name isn't Turkleton, it's Turk."

J.D glared at him, "I don't appreciate you reading my mind."

Turk shuffled uncomfortably, his green scrubs starched into a cardboard shape. J.D noticed with interest that his head was shinier than usual as if someone had just run a cleaner over it.

His green scrubs lifted up as he scratched the back of his neck and spoke again, "Ah, I just wanted to say… that you know…. I feel really bad about before…. you know…."

Rolling his eyes, J.D looked down the hall and saw a dot of pink scrubs and curly hair watching them intently, a widen of the eyes followed and she ducked her head back around the corner as she noticed him watching her.

_Of course._

"So what else did Carla tell you to say?"

J.D could almost see the sweat that was no doubt pouring down his head and he chuckled and averted his eyes. J.D could feel his heart soften slightly as he watched his friend.

He felt almost desperate as he spoke, "Hey man," Turk looked up hopefully, "Just… how about we forget it ever happened?"

A smile graced his bear and he nodded.

J.D refrained from wrapping his arm around his old friend and walked beside him down the hall to Carla. He was still a little aggravated but he knew that having friends was better than having nothing at all.

He spoke again, "I over reacted anyways, sorry..."

Turk hopped in his step and answered, "Nah, I did. It's not your fault vanilla."

J.D answered, "I just….I need a bit of time to work things out." He wondered briefly if Turk noticed the lack of the nickname, if he did then he would understand that he was using it as a form of punishment.

_No chocolate yet…._

_-----------------------------------------------_

J.D held the cordless phone in his hand, staring hard at it.

_Okay, all you need to do is ring and then she can 'break' the news of the new baby and spill the beans on Dan. Yeah, easy, simple, even a toddler could do it._

Pressing the button he let the speed dial connect him to the house. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears and the phone sliding slightly in his hand from all of the sweat. The annoying ringing filled his ears and he chewed the inside of his cheek nervously.

"Hello?"

Without a second thought he slammed he phone down. A second after he hung up he cursed his stupidity, he was half way there and then he hung up.

_Yeah, I'm really brave…. so very very brave. Hey, if a person were to go insane in the hospital they would call me, no doubt about it! I am the only one they could call because I am JUST SO BRAVE!_

"Hey dude, which one is your tooth brush again?"

J.D looked up at Turk as he stood in the doorway of his room, clothed in striped P.J.'s and toothpaste smeared all over his face.

Turk looked at the toothbrush and then J.D, "Cause dude, I think you better just buy a new one cause I used this one already…"

J.D didn't answer and instead replaced the phone back on the table, sighing loudly. Turk came to sit next to him, the bed sagging slightly from his weight.

He looked at J.D with a penetrating stare, finally speaking, though looking away to save them from embarrassment, "You know, I'm not really good with whole deep and meaningful thing so just pretend like I'm doing alright," J.D laughed slightly and Turk continued, "See, what I think is wrong here is that you're so used to everyone in the hospital being so open with their feelings. I might be wrong but I think you've forgotten what it was like being someone like Dan having no one to talk to."

J.D nodded his head and waited for Turk to continue, surprised that his friend was giving such good advice, "Take you for example, when I first met you I had no idea what to do with you. All you did was laugh and joke and I really wasn't used to that, my family can't go three sentences without yelling and screaming at each other."

J.D laughed as he spoke, "I remember that time I came over your house and your mum was yelling at the turkey."

Thinking back on the memory, Turk laughed as well, though soon sobering and speaking once again, "Yeah, that was one crazy holiday. But still, you just need to remember that, not everyone is as tight as we are, don't expect to much."

As he stood up, Turk clapped J.D on the back and spoke earnestly, "I'm gonna need to be getting me some woman after that little speech!"

Pushing him slightly, J.D laughed with him and watched as his friend walked lazily out of the room and in the direction of his own, Carla no doubt waiting for him. As he watched his friend, J.D thought about what he should do. It was obvious that he couldn't just ignore his brother, or the new baby. He wanted to be a good brother to the kid and make sure that he didn't grow up as screwed as Dan or him.

Perhaps visiting his mum could be a good start, he may even see Dan there and the new wife. Though he wasn't sure whether the 'lucky' girl was still there, Dan didn't sound so enthusiastic about her on the phone.

_Rowdy, I need you!_

The only answer he received was the dark penetrating stare of a long deceased dog.

A knock sounded on the door and he looked up in confusion.

_I wonder who that could be. I hope it's a hot female…. Please God don't make it be someone important, I can't be bothered dealing with anything at the moment._

Walking to the door he glanced at Turk and Carla's door, unsurprised at the lack of light peeking out of the bottom of the door. He was sure that Turk would literally kill him if he interrupted him so he tiptoed quietly towards the front of the apartment.

Peeking through the peephole he nearly had a heart attack at who was standing on the other side. He quickly made a move to unlock the many fastenings on the door, designed to keep Rowdy stealers out and the dog in (he had the tendencies to get out). The last thing he needed on his mind now was a run over dead stuffed dog.

_Hmm…. surprisingly close to the hot female prediction!_

Swinging the door open he greeted her with a smile, "Elliot! What are you doing here? It's like, ten o'clock."

His long time and unattainable love bit her bottom lip and looked through her bangs at him, "Yeah, I know but I was in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by…"

Grinning madly (and probably in a very frightening manner), J.D. gestured for her to walk inside the apartment. She walked into the living room, shedding her jeans jacket and plopping it on the couch.

J.D walked over to her, "So why are you really here?"

She looked up at him, "I just thought that maybe I could keep you company, and I brought a movie to watch."

_Ah, of course. Carla must have told Elliot about my little 'problem's and is now being the good friend. Just keep positive here J.D., at least Carla didn't tell Laverne…_

Pulling out the DVD she slot it into the machine as J.D walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some twisties.

"So what movie did you bring?"

She glanced up, using her index finger to peel a bang out of her eyesight, "Oh, I just bought the best movie ever created: Wayne's World!"

_YES! This lady knows how to get in my good books! Mike Myers is like a modern day Shakespeare._

Opening the bag of cheese twists, or otherwise known as twisties, J.D sat on the sofa beside her, grabbing a mouthful of the food and shoving it in his mouth. He reached in the bag and was surprised when a hand met his. He looked down in confusion and saw the other hand retreat slowly, a twistie grasped in the slender fingers.

Turning back to the T.V. he laughed as Wayne made a joke, wondering were he came up with all of the brilliant jokes. An arm weaved into his and he trailed his eyes down, slightly uncomfortable with the contact as they had supposedly agreed that they were just 'friends'.

_We can't just be friends. How many times have we done this now, how many times have we become a couple and then broken off?_

Looking at her face he noticed that she still looked ahead though with a soft smile coating her face. J.D suddenly felt his stomach drop ten stories and do a somersault at the same time.

He spoke just above a whisper, "Look, Elliot, it can't work…."

The hypochondriac beside him raised an eyebrow and replied, "I was just reaching for a twistie."

He sighed and spoke again, "We've tried about a gizillion times before and it has never worked, we weren't made for each other."

Elliot turned to him now and grabbed the bag of food, grabbing a great handful of the stuff and practically throwing it into her mouth, "It can."

_Has she been listening at all? HAS SHE BEEN ALIVE FOR THE PAST FEW YEARS!_

"No it can't, we have to face facts."

She practically growled at him as she spoke again, "It can, and do you know why?" She didn't wait for an answer but instead continued, "Before there was always someone or something that happened to be in our faces when we were dating. But not any more, I'm single, you're single. It can work!"

_She better stop talking like this, I don't know if I can control my mouth._

Turning back to the T.V she pouted and spoke again, "Besides, I think we can both admit that before we weren't looking for a relationship, we were looking for someone fun and spontaneous and something quick," She turned to him again, an almost desperate look in her eyes, "J.D, I want this to work, I want to really try this time and not give in because I'm scared of what other people are going to think or about how many people want to date me. There has to be a reason why we keep on falling for each other, I'm not going to just sit back and accept that we're friends."

As soon as she finished her sentence, he lunged and before his own eyes closed he saw her eyes widen from the unsuspected kiss. As he kissed her furiously and desperately he felt her cold fingers weave into his slightly overgrown hair, digging in as their mouths battled each other for air and skin.

Pushing on her slightly he felt Elliot fall slightly onto her back, his hand travelling up her shirt and revelling in the soft skin underneath. Breaking for breath, Elliot pushed J.D off her and stood up, swinging her hips as she walked in the direction of the bedroom.

_I have to choices: Walk away and have a slightly less complicated life or walk in to the room and have mind boggling sex and wake up to a more complicated life. _

He glanced at Rowdy for advice and without hesitation, walked into the bedroom.

_I bet I'm going to regret this…._

---------------------------------------------------

AN: So yeah! I wanted them to get together, I don't think they could ever really stay apart, they are just made for each other. And I don't really think it's to fast either, since they is always a bit of, dare I say it, sexual tension between them.

So to recap so far, J.D. has thought a bit about his predicament and decided that he will probably have to visit his mum, he just got together with Elliot and is friends again with Turk.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: NUP, DO NOT OWN SCRUBS! Blasted caps lock!

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait but I keep on loosing inspiration to write. I hope you will forgive me (insert sad, puppy dog face). Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers. I didn't really get as many reviews last chapter and I hope it's not because of the pairing. I didn't really have any motivation to write but I figured that people would read, whether or not they review is a different matter altogether!

Thanks for reading so far!

-----------------------------------------------------------

J.D turned over lightly in his bed, pushing his face down into the pillow in an effort to overcome the sheer brightness of the afternoon sun. He inhaled deeply as he tried to clear his brain from the sleepy haze that had only just begun to lift from his mind.

Deciding that in the end, his stomach had one the fight of whether to stay in bed or try to get up, he opened his eyes groggily.

A cold hand slid onto his arm.

_Holy…_

… _Holy…._

_Holy crap_

Springing out of bed, J.D manoeuvred himself into a defensive position that he had learnt from Rush hour and glared at the lump in the spot next to him in the bed. Blonde bangs spread over her face and he could see the presence of a frown on her annoyingly beautiful face as she slowly woke. Mascara was blurred under her eyes and he could see tiny smudge marks on the rim of lips from where the lipstick had been continuously rubbed.

_Oh yeah… Last night… _

He eased himself out of the fighting position and walked over to the bed, sitting on it and looking down at her. She had obviously lost the fight for awareness and was happily submerged in sleep. He lifted a hand and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her nose. She sighed.

Reaching down beside the bed he grabbed the pair of boxers that had been flung off and eased them over his body. It never ceased to surprise him at how ferociously she attacked him when they were having sex, he was always sure of a sore back in the morning. With her flexibility and manly strength, she hardly felt anything other than the delirious joys of the morning after while he would limp around all day like an old lady.

_It seems odd that I never seem to compare my self to a man. It could have been 'old man'._

A snore interrupted his slow thinking and he watched her again, her nostrils wide and flaring in an attempt to let more air into her lungs.

_Ah…. A woman indeed. Her snores are like the gentle songs of the dove. _

He couldn't deny it though, she was perfection to him. It was strange; at times like these he couldn't help but remember something that one of his patients had said to him the night before he had passed away. J.D had asked him while he was checking up on him what it was like to be in love, the man's answer had stuck with him ever since.

"_I may just be a delirious old man who's missing his hen of a wife, but I've learnt a few things from life's adventures. A man that says that he fell in love with his wife the first moment he saw her is a nutcase. Being in love is not just the good qualities of your partner, no doctor, it's much more painful experience than that. The first time I knew that I was in love with my wife was when she spilt a bowl of spaghetti down her dress and started crying. Everyone's got those bad moments, and if you ask me, their a hell of a lot better than the good moments, bloody boring those good moments are…" _

Even though the old man had been delirious from drugs and more than a little senile, he had made a good point. All the girls he went out with seemed perfect up front, the reason why he dumped the majority of them was because of their flaws. With Elliot, it hardly mattered that she now had drool pooling on the pillow and was snoring like a drunken English blacksmith. In fact, he found it strangely sexy.

He realized all of a sudden that he could feel eyes boring into his back. With a wide eye and startled look he turned around to see Rowdy in the doorway of his room, in perfect view of them both.

Using a stage whisper, J.D. gestured at him, "Rowdy! What have I told you about coming in without knocking!"

The dog stared back at him, his eyes strangely judging.

He frowned at the post it stuck onto the dog's muzzle. Walking over to it he read the message to himself quietly.

"_Dude, what the hell! Your girly squeals and Elliot's grunts spoiled my night! We were in __**the mood**__! Do you know how hard it is to actually get her in the mood?! Man, you owe me for this, love chocolate bear."_

Raising an eyebrow he gazed at Rowdy, the dog stared back. He sighed and spoke to him, while patting him on the head, "Fine! I'm sorry for keeping you up as well."

Grabbing the dog he escorted him out of the room.

_Suddenly as he opens the door, he hears the sounds of giggling._

_Dr. Cox, Jordan, Turk, Carla and Laverne are sitting in the living room, laughing at him._

_Dr. Cox gives a huge burst of claps and whistles, "way to go Newbie! I'm so-ho-o proud. What's this? It must be about the twentieth time this has happened."_

Clutching the doorknob tighter he shook his head.

_Nah…. That'd never happen…. Well I hope…_

Placing Rowdy onto his dog bed, J.D walked back to the room and shut the door behind him again. The door shut with a loud click.

With an odd raspy and choking sound, Elliot shot up from her uncomfortable position on the bed, her eyes blinking sleepily in the light as she yawned.

She saw J.D and raised an eyebrow, sniffing and wiping her mouth from the excess drool.

An uncomfortable silence spread throughout the room and J.D shuffled nervously, trying not to stare pointedly at her chest that was completely uncovered.

He giggled nervously, "So, ah, did you h-have a good sleep."

She blinked, looked away as if thinking and then looked back, "Yeah, I did actually."

"Huh…well, that's good."

The uncomfortableness seemed to be descending over the room like a dark fog. If someone didn't say anything within the next five seconds, it would remain awkward for the **rest of their lives.**

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two……..

"Hey, J.D, could you get me some coffee?"

He could have got down onto his knees and devoted his life to her just then; apparently she knew the rules of uncomfortable silences after sex, probably brought on by her.

Instead he spoke, "The usual?"

She nodded, flashing him a smile that he found incredibly sexy. Walking out into the living room he retrieved a cup, glancing at Rowdy and feeling pleased that the dog was no longer staring at him like he had just stole the worlds largest diamond. Peering into Carla and Turk's room he guessed that they must have escaped somewhere, being that the whole lot of them had the day off.

The kettle whistled and he picked it up, ready to pour some water into the mugs. The soft sound of feet drew his attention and he glanced up, not prepared for the sight that met him. Elliot stood in the doorframe rubbing her eyes and dressed only in a tight fitting shirt and underwear, her hair messy from their tumbling around and a few red marks on her neck from his obvious eagerness.

The very heavy and hot kettle slipped from his grasp as he stared at her and landed with a dull thud on the floor, hot water pouring out and scalding his toes and feet.

Elliot made a noise somewhere between, "oh my god," and "are you alright?" as she ran to him. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out of the puddle, placing him on the couch and propping his feet up on a cushion.

_Oh…. The pain…._

His feet were already red and angry looking, the water obviously being hot enough to give him a pretty painful burn. Elliot looked around the room in desperation and he could almost see the gears in her head clicking as she realized that getting to the ice meant walking through scalding water.

She looked desperate for a moment before grasping his feet with her hands.

He moaned, "Elliot…. Your hands are amazing."

Already the cold from her hands was soothing his feet.

She looked bashful for a second before speaking, "… No one's ever said my hands were amazing…"

He looked up, "Really?"

She nodded and he could see the beginning of a blush on her cheeks. He decided to tell her that she was blushing.

"Hey Elliot, your blushing."

She glared at him, though he could tell it was only half hearted, "Oh really, Captain obvious?"

He watched her for a moment and she watched him.

"Kiss me, Captain Obvious."

He leant in and pressed her lips to his, grinning at the fact that she was also grinning. He ran a hand through her hair and she manoeuvred herself onto of him so that she was straddling his hips, her hands no longer curled around his wet feet.

Suddenly, his feet didn't hurt for anymore. Not for a few hours at least.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the park, late afternoon, J.D and Elliot held hands and drifted closer to each other as they tried to shield each other from the wind.

A child ran past and with a small sneer, Elliot grasped his arm, "His hands… they're so…. so... small…"

He answered in a voice resembling the stereotypical doctor, "Yes, Elliot. Children have small hands, I believe it is because they are also very… very small."

She punched his arm lightly and sat down on the grass, a small pond in front of them with Swans swimming gracefully through. A few children threw crumbled bread into the pond, attracting a rather large gathering of birds.

Her voice broke his observations, "I told you we could make it work."

He snorted, "It's been a day and a half."

"Wow, J.D! Want to be any more negative?"

He laughed, "I guess it comes with being a doctor."

She snorted and curled into his side.

"You're an idiot J.D," he pretended to look offended as she said that. She continued, "… You better not become a nerd."

"Don't worry, you're the nerd of this, I'm the comic relief."

He didn't know if he imagined it but he swore that he heard her sigh in relief.

_I hope she doesn't change. She'll always be my crazy nerd…_

-----------------------------------------------

Walking into Sacred heart hospital, J.D held Elliot's hand. The automatic doors swung open to reveal a corridor filled with sick people.

_It sure is great to be back at work._

J.D had to physically stop himself from laughing at his own little joke. As they reached the first reception desk, he heard a beeping and felt disappointment at the fact that Elliot would have to leave him to help someone.

_Selfish sick person…._

She held onto his hand for as long as possible, giving him a long kiss and then parting ways with him. Her hips swaying deliciously as she walked down the hospital.

_Oh yes, I tapped that._

He checked his beeper go off and huffed at the message. Dr. Cox needed him on the third floor. Walking slowly up to the elevator he pressed the button and waited for the doors to open.

They swung open and he mentally cursed at the sight of the Janitor, his mopping equipment against one wall, his mop resting in his hand. Walking stiffly into the cramped quarters he could almost feel the glare that the man was giving him.

The doors swung open and the Janitor spoke, "I saw you and blonde doctor holding hands when you were walking in."

J.D turned to him, "were you spying on us?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I was just disposing of some garbage off the roof and I happened to see you."

A tense silence filled the space, and the Janitor, realizing that he didn't have that much time to talk to him, spoke again, "So… you two together then?"

J.D nodded, his stethoscope jingling at the movement.

The door swung open as the elevator stopped and J.D stepped out.

"Hey!?"

He turned around and saw that the Janitor was holding the doors open with one hand.

The man spoke, "You don't deserve her."

Before he could think of a clever retort, the door swung shut and took the Janitor to a different floor.

… _Jealous… The Janitor? ……. Nah couldn't be._

He shrugged it off and headed down the hallways and towards the staff lounge that Dr. Cox had beeped from. A doctor quickly ran past him and he wondered what the emergency was.

He stopped for a juice at the vending machine before he arrived and gratefully took a gulp of the sweet drink, feeling no hurry in getting to Dr. Cox.

Walking down the hallway again he reached the staff door and opened it.

He stopped as he saw the people that were present.

Dr. Cox, Turk, Carla and Dan.

His mind started spinning.

"Hey little brother!"

Moving to one of the couches he sat down heavily in it, breathing deeply and pinching himself in the hope that it was some cruel dream. He looked up at Dr. Cox and was surprised at the grin the man bore.

The older man spoke cheerily, "Surprise there Newbie! Originally I was thinking of going for a better scare tactic, you know, maybe I would jump out from behind an old man's dead carcass or a wheelchair and yell surprise. I was considering the option that would the highest success rate in a heart attack and then guess who decides to pop up. Yes sir-e."

J.D looked up from his hands, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dan shrugged calmly, "Mum kicked me out again cause of the kid."

Glaring and repressing his anger, J.D pointed to the door and everyone else in the room except Dan walked out, though with less enthusiasm than they had shown when he had arrived.

As soon as they left J.D rounded on his brother, "Why didn't you go with that 'wife' of yours?"

He was surprised at the reaction he got from Dan. A sad and almost pathetic look crossed his face and he spoke uncertainly, "She's gone."

"Dan! It's been about two weeks! What the hell did you do to her to make her go that fast!"

The elder boy looked uncomfortable as he spoke, "I … don't really know…."

"How could you not know?"

"Well maybe if she hadn't have gotten me drunk, tricked me into signing a divorce form and then stolen all of my money, I would know why she left!"

J.D stood in a stunned silence.

He glanced up and for the first time in his life, he saw Dan look truly hopeless, "I guess a Vegas girl wasn't the best choice."

_Huh…. Well that definitely complicates things._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

AN: So, I had never intended for Dan's 'wife' to stick around to long. I hope you like the new development. Poor Dan! He always gets the rough end of the stick!!

So there is some mush up the top that I hoped you like, it is very very mushy indeed.

Please review, I would really really like to know what people think of it so far. I hope it isn't going to fast; I try to make it seem natural. I also hope that they have still stayed in character.


	8. Chapter 8

I've never noticed but I have a freckle on my hand

_AN: _Another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It ties a few loose ends. If mistakes are found, whatever….

Disclamer: Don't own. Do not own. NO. SHUT UP. I DON'T OWN IT!

_I've never noticed but I have a freckle on my hand. It isn't very big and if I hadn't have been staring at my bony and very clammy hands, I might have passed my entire life without even noticing that it was there. _

_The freckle reminds me of that mole behind my ear. I mean, if I hadn't accidentally walked into that 'fun' house of mirrors (which wasn't actually that fun) and tripped over that dead rat then I never would have consequently fallen into a nearby mirror, shattered it and then been rushed to the hospital. Then I would never of had the doctor say, "Ah, I'll just remove this last shard from behind the mole," and then I never would have known it existed._

_It's funny what can happen by accident. _

_  
Like right now, I've found out something about my brother that I think I've always known. _

_He's an idiot._

Taking a deep breath, J.D managed to force out a few words, "So… she took all of your money…. And now you're broke... and homeless…"

Dan whipped out his trademark cocky grin, which had charmed more than a few girls in high school. He could tell that the smile was only in place to conceal the hurt that the Vegas wife had so carelessly thrown at his eldest brother.

He wasn't in the best shape. His clothes looked like the only water they had seen came from the sky and an impressive amount of stubble had built up on his face. Dark rings also circled his eyes and his hair was hardly as gravity bending as it should have been. J.D could also see a few cuts on his hands, which indicated that he was either, A. in a fight or B. just being himself.

Either option still concluded the same thing: His brother…. Is an idiot.

Smiling, Dan answered with his hands clenched a ghostly white in front of him, "Pretty much, little bro."

_How can he smile? Is he in denial, does he have a twitch? Perhaps these entire years mum has been hiding the real truth from me… that he's mentally ill… it would make sense…. I'm the doctor, I should know!!_

J.D sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, it had got long lately and he had to remind himself to get a haircut.

_Ah, who am I kidding, ladies love to run their hands through my gorgeous locks._

_Hm…. I wonder what I'd look like with my hair long…._

Shaking his head, J.D made sure that the fantasy that had suddenly popped up in his head was struck back down. He had important matters to take care of. That Dan had even bothered to come to see him meant that he was definitely trying to make amends with him. Or more likely, it was just because he was technically homeless since their mum threw him out. The latter was most likely….

Still sitting on the hospital chair that looked about thirty years old, Dan spoke through the thick air of tension, "So anyways, while I get back on my feet I'm going to crash with you."

Recognizing that there was no 'please' or 'if it's not to much trouble because I'll probably end up ruining your life as well,' J.D shook his head in an obviously negative action.

"Dan, can't you just…. Sleep in a ditch somewhere? Or how about that bench in the park near my apartment, you could use a pillow if you ask really nicely and maybe even a blanket if you're super good?"

Looking at him with a deadpan gaze, Dan responded, "You know, despite this place making you a cynical bastard, it at least gives you some back bone... But anyways, I'm staying with you so you'd better stop by the shops cause I want some drink for the bath."

"Ah no, not the bath again! I thought you weren't that distraught about this?"

An uncomfortable silence spread over the room and J.D realized his most unforgivable mistake.

He had opened up the door for a heart to heart.

_Luckily for me, Dan wasn't the heart to heart sort of person. When I was young I would often try to talk to him about getting bullied and not once did my older brother look up from his jugs magazine. Not that I could really complain as I used to sneak in and grab the magazines from him when he fell asleep._

_Ah... he was a pretty influential brother. I mean, if it weren't for him (aka, his penthouse, playboy and jugs stash), I wouldn't be this amazingly fantastic player that I am… I am amazing. I think I'll tell Elliott after this how lucky she is…_

The uncomfortable silence had still not disappeared and J.D found when he came out of his musings that Dan was not looking away in embarrassment but instead staring straight at him as him trying to figure out what sort of drug he was on. J.D guessed that instead of the comment going the way he had wanted it to, it had instead turned on him like a vicious pack of dogs on an old lady.

He decided to venture a few words, "So... do you want to… talk about it?"

Dan looked away as his trance was broken, "Is Rowdy still around?"

A sudden rush of anger came over him and he stood up to show Dan, "Okay, you know what? You can't just bottle up all of these screw-ups and just pretend they never happened! They did and one day you're going to have to deal with that and sitting in my bathtub and getting it disgustingly dirty isn't going to help either! And I'm not going to get sidetracked over what sort of things I found in that tub but let me just say that I'm still scared of looking in that tub. I think we're seriously the only brothers that can actually say that the younger one looks after the older because seriously Dan, I'm always the one who cleans up after you."

_Okay so maybe that was a little harsh but I need to stand up to him for once!! I am strong and powerful, I am man!_

Dan leaned back in the chair, "Is that how you really feel little brother?"

"Good god don't hit me but yes."

To his surprise, his brother didn't ball his fists or come dangerously close to him in a good attempt of intimidation. Instead he unrolled a piece of chewing gum from his pocket and carelessly popped it into his mouth, munching loudly on it and grinning.

Standing up, Dan spoke again, "well, I'm still crashing with you. See this whole 'You're not welcome in my house' game your playing isn't really going to work 'cause I've had to put up with mum and her 'husband' for a _long _time and believe me, I haven't been welcome in that house since I was 12."

"Didn't you give grandma laxatives when you were 12?"

"It probably had something to do with it,"' Dan shrugged and chewed the gum some more, "I don't know. Whatever. Look, I'm gonna vacate this hole and see if you've got any Mr. Bubbles. See you around Mr. Doctor."

Spitting out the remains of the now unflavoured gum into the trash he grabbed the bag that had since gone unnoticed and slung it over his shoulder. With one last cocky grin he sauntered out of the room.

As he left J.D called out, "Please feel free to not exist when I get home!"

Groaning, J.D walked backwards and met the wall with a small thud. He allowed his tired body to fall gracelessly onto the sturdy yet very uncomfortable carpeted ground that thankfully had just enough sponginess left that it didn't leave a bruise on his perfectly sculptured bum.

He put his head in his hand and rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the pressure that had suddenly built up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Looking up from his position on the ground he saw the smiling face of Elliot poked around the door of the room. He could see the hint of worry in her face and felt happy that at least one person was considerate of his feelings.

Pushing himself off the floor he smiled at her (though it was especially tight lipped), "Yeah, it's all good… sort of…. "

She walked over to him and he couldn't help but notice the tell tale sign of her hips swinging slightly more than usual. It was amazing what she could do subconsciously and it made him happy that the signature walk of hers was now his despite being used on countless rows of guys before him…. And apparently girls, which he couldn't really feel that jealous over, what guy would?

With a clip board in hand she shook a bang out of her eyes and spoke, "you know, if there is ever anything you want to talk about… you can talk to me about it, right?"

J.D sighed, "yeah, I know."

"So, what just happened?"

He bit his lip as he answered, "Nothing really, just Dan being Dan."

Elliot stopped and he could see a frown forming, "When I said that we should share everything I didn't mean that we should just leave each other out of our lives! I'm not letting this end up like my parents relationship where we have separate bedrooms and separate bed partners even though were still married! If we did then I'd just be proving to my mum that I am going to end up like her and _excuse me _for not wanting to end up like an alcoholic, snobby closet whore who can't keep her hands off the pool boy even though her 7 year old daughter is sitting right next to them and talking on the phone to her dad. And believe me, there is nothing harder then trying to pretend that the background noises are a pack of vicious dogs that had somehow used their doggy powers to unlock the doors and get into the house!"

_AH!_

"Bad Elliot!"

She paused and her head moved back slightly as if in awe of his strangeness, "Okay…. Care to explain that?"

Standing stiffly, J.D spoke quickly to her, "okay, before we start another fight I'm just going to get this all out there. Dan is homeless because he's an annoying idiot so is currently staying with me and leeching off of my finances (I assume) as his recently wedded wife from Vegas just stole all of his money. So that means that's there's going to be a whole lot of sexual tension between you two but please try to deny each other because we all know that I'm sexier. Got it?"

Nodding and staring off into the distance he could practically see the clogs turning in her head while she processed the information. After a while she nodded and her face lit up into a smile.

"See how much better it is to share problems!"

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her casually though accidentally getting a bit of her blonde hair in the kiss.

"I'm just so glad that while I'm busting my ass down in the corridors of hell you two are up here getting all lovey-dovey with each other. Maybe while I'm treating Mr. Fraser for a busted up lung I can have a front row seat booked for the incredibly clumsy yet strangely erotic show that you two can maybe preform. Unless of course what you're doing right now is in fact what you two call 'sex' and if it is then I'll just have to bust out the big book of 'so your kids still a virgin' and sit you two down for a big long discussion that will _probably _end up with you two becoming nuns."

Having broken apart long ago, Elliot and J.D waited patiently for Dr. Cox's rant to end.

He grinned abashedly, "Sorry Dr. C!"

The elder doctor cocked his head, "Shelley, did you just call me 'Dr. C'? And I would think about your answer very very very carefully because the wrong one will most definitely lead to me using **your **arm as my own personal pointer."

Suddenly having a mind blank, J.D stood in front of the intimidating man and tried to splutter out an answer.

Continuing, Dr. Cox folded his arms over his chest and grinned, "That's a good boy. See, you speaking is kind of like my favourite quote, 'If you don't have anything good to say then don't say anything at all,' except for the fact that with you it more like 'Just don't say anything and I'll consider not kicking your ass.'"

Scowling suddenly he turned and called over his shoulder, "Follow me lackeys!"

J.D and Elliot looked at each other and followed quickly.

Feeling courageous, (_like a lion, perhaps I'm courageous enough to finally buy those pair of rosy slippers I've been looking at) _J.D raised his voice for the doctor to hear, "can't you at least call us groupies?"

Stopping he heard an intake of breath from Elliot as she realized his mistake, "Well Newbie, unless you are having sex with me which would have to be while I sleep because I would never risk mistaking you for Jordan even if I am drunk, that word doesn't actually apply to our relationship if it is even a relationship."

Still walking they managed to finally arrive at the nurse's station and he smiled as he saw Turk and Carla. They were standing casually around as Laverne read one of her romance novels as she sipped her tea.

Turk greeted him with a causal nod of the head, "So how did the Danny boy wreck your life this time?"

Lavern looked up from her book in interest.

J.D responded, "Sorry guys but we have another roomy."

He heard Carla groan and felt guilty even though he really didn't have an alternative.

She spoke with her hands on her hips, "I really don't think you're standing up to him properly Bambi. I mean, if Dan can be so controlling of your life still then imagine how bad it will get later on."

Turning to her, Turk spoke, "That's great baby, I'm sure that putting even more pressure on him is exactly what vanilla bear wants."

Breaking into the conversation, J.D decided to speak, "Did you know that bears are used in traditional Chinese medicines and are commonly known as bile bears within Vietnam, China and South Korea and are kept in cages?"

"Dude, too much discovery channel."

Raising one eyebrow, J.D smiled mischievously, "oh no my African American friend, I have moved on from the Discovery Channel. Wikipedia is so much more stimulating."

_Ah, my hours of precious precious time have been well spent…_

Elliot snorted, "Oh my god, you surf Wikipedia to? That is so cool!"

In his peripheral vision, J.D could see Turk and Carla trade glances.

Dr. Cox interrupted them, "As interesting as this conversation is, I really have to inform you that people are _dying _here."

J.D sighed, "Oh right… the patients."

"I'm not talking about the patients, I'm talking about me because listening to your conversations just automatically makes my brain just give up all hope of life! At the rate this enthralling exchange is going I'm going to have to call the other lackeys I have following my every command and they're just going to have to pull the plug on me because I just ca-ha-not bear to live in a world filled with 9 hours of you people. Now get onto your job before I kick all of your Asses out of this grunge pit."

Picking up his chart J.D gave a quick kiss goodbye to Elliot and as he walked. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Dr. Kelso appear beside Dr. Cox and heard the brief words of, 'grunge hole is it?'. Thankfully he had managed to escape Kelso's presence over the past few days and at the thought he actually felt a wave of positive energy wash over him.

Moving towards Mr. Andrews's room he paused in the doorway and took a deep breath. Entering the room he felt a pair of eyes swivel to his.

"Well Mr. Andrews, how are you feeling?"

The patient smiled tightly and looked down and he heard a brief mumble of 'okay'. He could tell that the boy was beginning to feel anxious and was expecting his discharge at any moment.

_Unfortunately, he seems well enough to discharge and it doesn't seem like he'll be receiving that much help when he gets home either…_

Sitting on the edge of the bed he spoke softly, "What your going through isn't easy but I have tried to help. I gave your mother some information that could help the both of you."

The boy still hadn't looked up but instead kept his gaze glued to his lap.

J.D continued, "I know it's difficult and I'm not even going to pretend to know the extent of it all but if you ever need help, our doors are always open."

Looking up, the boy smiled at him before turning his face down to the creased sheets of the hospital bed.

Although he felt every inch of himself crying out to help the boy, he had done all he could without risking someone. He couldn't risk interfering and causing more harm to his patient. He was glad that he could at least offer a safe haven and help for the mother.

Doing his usual check up he carefully informed the boy of his discharge, not missing the look in his eyes as he told him.

When he left he passed the boys mother and was surprised when she stopped him.

The woman smiled genuinely and touched his arm lightly, "Thankyou."

He couldn't even bring himself to smile, knowing that he hadn't really done anything but give a few suggestions.

She continued, "I'm really going to take up the offer you gave me… I …. I have to be strong for my little boy. He doesn't deserve this."

J.D smiled, "That's great. You won't regret it… trust me, you won't."

Smiling once more, she patted his arm again and he noticed that her eyes were slightly glassy and gave her the appearance of crying. He didn't know whether she really had been.

Passing him, Mrs. Andrews slipped through the door and went to greet her son.

_Perhaps things would turn out after all…._

_Even though my family has a long history of pretending that nothing ever happens, it doesn't mean that those conveniently non-existing fights aren't still remembered._

_I mean, the tension is so thick in here that I could wade through it._

"Hey Johnny-boy, pass the lucky charms will you?"

_God, it's like walking through the marshes of tension._

"How 'bout some milk?"

_The strain is worse than torture._

J.D slid the probably out of date milk over in the pretence of a hockey game. He was really trying to pretend like nothing had happened but the look in his brothers eyes told him that Dan felt awkward around him as well. It was like something hadn't been said but still needed to.

_It's probably why where sitting around at one in the morning eating dry lucky charms and watching Transformers. Not being part of the current generation has made me especially confused on why kids these days actually watch the new transformers episodes; the old ones are much better. I really have to admit that even though the new movie was kick ass there was hardly any dialogue from Starscream, I mean, what the hell were they thinking? He's so cool, almost as cool as pirates. But then again, robots are pretty kick-ass as well… I wonder if they're is such things as robot pirates. Like an island totally devoted to pirates and robots and creatures that are half robot and half pirate. It'd nearly be as good as that one of Spongebob with imagination land but it wouldn't be imagination land it'd totally be real and I would live there with Elliott and she'd never get stretch marks cause we'd just make our babies into robots, but pirates as well so they'd be robot/pirates. And Turk would be there but he wouldn't be a robot/pirate, he'd be the candy man and he'd be our food but he would always grow back more chocolate in the places we just ate…_

_Awesome…_

Swallowing the handful of marshmallow bits he had scavenged in the box, J.D decided to ask the question that had been bugging him since the arrival of his brother, "So why hasn't mum told me about the baby?"

Dan looked up from the box, "Hmm?"

He repeated himself.

Thinking for a moment, Dan munched on the left over crunchy bits, "I don't know. You know how stubborn the misses is, if you don't call then she doesn't call you. I guess she kind of just assumed that you didn't really want to see her, I mean, you're the success of the family."

J.D answered quickly, "You're a success to!"

A silence filtered the room and it wasn't long until the two of them were laughing at the J.D's statement.

"So is the new husband nice?"

"Eh, he's a bit of a prick but he's got a stable job so he can't be that bad. I think mum's happy…."

Once again the silence, only broken by the sound of Optimus Prime and Hot Rod, reigned throughout the room. His eyes felt heavy and he yawned suddenly.

_This is weird, am I still angry or what. He's a dick but he doesn't seem to find trouble…. I think I'll just play along…_

Speaking again, J.D stretched his legs out in front of him, "Do you ever get angry about how mum acted when we were kids? You know, countless boyfriends and non-existent family lives?"

A small twist of the lips came from Dan and he answered, "Sometimes. It's hard not to when I get pestered by my little bro crying every night about the new guy," he turned to his little brother, "Remember that time you walked in crying on me and Cindy Stefford?"

Laughing J.D reminisced about the good memories of his childhood, "Oh yeah, you chased me for hours after that day, I thought you were going to kill me!"

"I was, she was the hottest thing that has probably ever been in our house. So are you and Elliott banging each other again?"

_Yes… Yes we are…. _

Pretending to look affronted by the mention he scoffed, "Now why would you say that?"

Dan dug around in the sofa and retrieved a nasal spray, "You know, it's a good thing she names everything or I wouldn't have found out about you and the girl till tomorrow!"

Feeling another yawn come over him, J.D stood up and rubbed his tummy, "Whatever, I think I might hit the hay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Dan nodded.

_Perhaps he actually learnt a lesson from this disaster, I don't think he's ready for any more screw ups for a while…._

As he walked to his room he decided that he had a phone call to make to a certain lady.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think things are really starting to slot into place. In case you didn't read it properly, J.D and Dan are made up, J.D and Elliot are back together and soon he will be making a phone call to his mum to try and start up the relationship again.

Please review!


End file.
